


a flicker of concern, a spark of something else

by lauraxtennant



Series: Ten/Rose Collection 2013 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose visits her mum for the day after a fight with the Doctor, and upon her return to the TARDIS, he’s alarmed to notice that she looks a bit rumpled…</p>
            </blockquote>





	a flicker of concern, a spark of something else

The Doctor stared dejectedly at the console, having given up on fixing a flux capacitor in an attempt to take his mind off of Rose. It hadn’t worked, so he’d plonked himself down in the jumpseat and had been sighing heavily every fifteen seconds or so for the last five minutes.

They’d had a fight. It was ridiculous, really, and he regretted it. They rowed occasionally, but usually they made up within an hour or so. But after the TARDIS’ landing at the Powell Estate, Rose had stormed out, indicating in no uncertain terms that he wasn’t welcome up at the flat with her today. And she hadn’t come back yet. It had been nearly thirteen hours,and she hadn’t come back.

All he’d been doing all day was moping about the TARDIS, missing her. Several times he’d thought about going after her, but the thought of Jackie or Rose or both of them slamming the front door in his face deterred him.

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly. All he wanted was for her to come through the TARDIS doors so that he could –

He jumped up, having noticed a flash of pink and yellow on the console screen in his peripheral vision. Swinging it towards him, he observed the screen closely, chuckling in relief when he saw that Rose was indeed walking towards the TARDIS. As she pushed open the doors, he looked up, smiling at her tentatively.

She took a few steps forward up the ramp, then murmured, “Can we…make up?”

The Doctor nodded, and was just about to bound over to her to sweep her into a hug when he took in her appearance properly. Her hair was loose, and wavy, and looked as though someone had been running their hands through it. Two buttons on her cardigan were buttoned up wrong. Her t-shirt, from what he could see of it underneath her cardigan, was creased. And he couldn’t help but notice that she wasn’t wearing a bra; she’d been most definitely wearing one when she’d left, earlier. And overall, she looked rumpled.As though - no. Had she –

Something tightened in his chest. He must have been conveying something of his inner torment in his facial expression, for Rose came over to him with a wary and concerned look. “Everything all right, Doctor?” she asked.

He nodded again, quickly. “Yes. Yeah, fine.” He flashed her a smile. “I’m sorry about this morning.”

“Me too,” she said, breathing out roughly. “I hate it when we fight.”

“Yeah.” He watched her carefully, taking in the light flush of her cheeks, the contented look in her eyes, the way she radiated – something. Happiness? Satisfaction? She grabbed him into a hug, then, and he buried his nose into her neck. He inhaled a deep breath, purely for scientific purposes; he couldn’t detect the scent of – of someone else, but – Well, she did have a glow about her, and he could smell the faint trace of sex. Sweat and arousal. He squeezed her tightly, hating himself for feeling so jealous. If she’d – if that was what she’d needed, then who was he to – she wasn’t – it wasn’t like he and her were –

He had noreason to be feeling miserable and possessive in equal measure. No reason. But –

She pulled back from their embrace and smiled. “I’m going to take a quick bath, but after, do you want to watch a film together?”

He released his hold on her and tried to smile back. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”

“Okay. Give me fifteen minutes?”

“Yes. I’ll get the popcorn going.”

“Great! See you in a bit,” she said, before making her way down the corridor.

The Doctor swallowed hard, pushed away the thoughts of her with someone else, and went to the galley to prepare their snacks and drinks.

::

A little while later, they were on the sofa together watching a horror film. Rose had snuggled up next to him underneath a couple of blankets, and every time something awful was about to happen on the screen, she’d lift them up to cover her face and press her cheek against his shoulder. He had managed to resist the urge of wrapping his arm around her, but only just.

After a particularly gruesome scene, Rose grabbed hold of his hand in both of hers, bringing it up to her chest, just holding it there. They remained sitting like that for several minutes, until Rose let go, only to nudge his arm around her shoulders and snuggle more firmly into his side, then holding his hand loosely as it draped over her shoulder. He tried not to read too much into these movements, but it was growing increasingly difficult to do so lately; she was often affectionate with him like this, and he privately yearned for these moments, when she was cuddly and cosy and warm.

Once the film reached its end, Rose turned her head to look up at him and said, “That was rubbish. Where did all those people go? They can’t end it like that! There’s no explanation - that’s - “

He chuckled. “Well, there’s a sequel if you’re interested, but it’s pretty poor.”

"Yeah, let’s give that a miss," she grumbled. Then she snuggled back into his side.

"Er, Rose?"

"Mmm?"

"You just gonna stay there, then?"

She giggled. “Yeah. Comfy.”

The Doctor tilted his head, resting his cheek in her hair. “Yeah, s’pose it is.” They were silent for a few moments, but then the Doctor felt compelled to break the quiet. He knew it was none of his business, but he wanted to know - “Rose?”

"Yeah?" 

“Did you…meet up with anyone, earlier?”

She looked up at him, brow furrowed. “Just Mum.”

“Really?”

“Yeah…” she said slowly. “We went shopping and then we came back to the flat and had dinner. Then Bev called and she was having a crisis so I stayed at the flat for a bit whilst Mum went round to see her. Why?”

“Just wondering.” He paused. “You don’t have to lie to me, you know.”

“I’m not lying,” she retorted, leaning back out of his embrace and folding her arms. “What are you talking about?”

“Was it a…an old boyfriend? Or maybe not. Maybe it was just – someone new. Or…”

“What?” She shifted onto her knees, dragging her legs up and underneath her before sitting on them. The Doctor tried not to look at her pyjama shorts, or rather, the thighs which the pyjama shorts barely covered.

He cleared his throat. “I know, I know - it’s none of my business. I’m just being nosy, that’s all. Sorry.” He paused again, and she continued to eye him warily. “It’s just,” he continued, unable to help himself. “You – when you came back, you looked – as though, uh.”

“As though I what?”

"Well, you know…"

"No, I really don’t - what are you talking about?"

He shifted in his seat awkwardly. “I thought maybe you’d met up with someone to - to - “

"To?"

"Have…uh, sexual intercourse," he mumbled.

Rose blinked at him in confusion. “Sorry, what - what did you just say?”

He huffed, “You heard what I said…”

"But - what - why would you think that?"

"Well, when you came back you looked all…rumpled," he said, gesturing at her. He thought it best not to admit that he’d detected the scent of sex all over her when they’d hugged upon her return to the TARDIS.

A fierce blush spread over Rose’s face. “No, I didn’t - I wasn’t - “

He shrugged. “Like I said, it’s none of my business, just, just ignore me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel embarrassed. What you…do…in that regard, it’s none of my concern.”

"No, it isn’t, but really, Doctor, I never - I haven’t slept with anyone else since you and me - "

The Doctor’s hearts quickened their pace. “Since you and me what?”

She swallowed hard. “Since we started travelling together.”

His eyebrows lifted. “Really?”

"Really," Rose nodded, fiddling with the hem of her pyjama top.

"Then why…" he started, then trailed off, his eyes widening as he realised what she had been up to whilst her Mum was out at Bev’s. "Ohhh. Ohhhhh. Okay. Sorry. Um."

"Yeah," she said, flushing red again.

"We can pretend this conversation never took place, if you want."

"Thank you."

"Although…"

"What?"

"Well, you needn’t be embarrassed. I mean, I know I - I shouldn’t’ve brought this up, but, well, I just - want you to know that, uh. It’s, you know. Nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed by or - "

"I’m not," she said firmly.

"Oh, right, well, that’s good, then."

"It’s just not something I’m used to discussing with my friends."

"Right. No? You - never? Not with Shareen, or -"

"Nope."

"Oh, right. That’s - ahem. Anyway."

”And I didn’t really expect I’d ever have a conversation with you about it.”

"Right. Sorry. Yeah."

"It’s all right," she shrugged, her lips quirking up. "It’s kind of funny, actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I’ve never seen you so red."

"Oi!" he huffed. "You should see your face right now, not to mention - ” His eyes flickered to her collar bone and he indicated the base of her neck and the top of her chest. “Flushing all the way down to your décolletage, you are.”

"Further than that," Rose chuckled to herself, but he heard. Oh, he heard.

“Uhhh.” His eyes trailed further down her body then snapped back to her face when he realised what he was doing.

Rose was feeling bold, and though she’d had a very nice time on her own earlier, talking to the Doctor about this subject was igniting her arousal again. “So, Doctor,” she said slyly, arching an eyebrow. “Considering you brought this topic up, kind of inappropriately, I think you should make it up to me.”

Various suggestions flashed through his mind at that statement. “I - how - er - “

"By sharing your own story," she clarified.

"My own - what?"

"Well," she said next, reaching a hand out to play idly with his tie. "Do Time Lords…" She waggled her eyebrows.

He yelped a bit and scooted backwards, but she tightened her grip on his tie and yanked him back into his original position. Close to her. Very, very close. She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he fought to find some words. “Um…”

"I’ll take that as a yes," she laughed. 

"No! I - well. A bit. Not - it wasn’t, er."

"Allowed? Approved of?"

"Exactly. Whereas you lot, you - you humans are far less repressed about it. These days, I mean. Which, obviously, is a good thing. Rather that than the stuffy nonsense my people used to bang on about."

"You in particular, though, you don’t have to be repressed about it either, not with this big time and spaceship all to yourself."

"It’s hardly all to myself," he frowned, as he scratched at the back of his neck uncomfortably. "You, er, you’re here."

"But you do…" she trailed off meaningfully.

"I really don’t understand how we’ve ended up having this conversation," he huffed.

"You were the one who stuck your nose into my love life."

“That’s – true,” he conceded, sighing. “Sorry.”

Rose smothered a laugh and patted his arm. “I forgive you.”

He was glad that she could find the humour in the situation; really, she ought to have told him off a bit more for what he’d asked her. Jackie wouldn’t’ve hesitated to slap him about it, if she’d heard him questioning her daughter like that. Not that she would’ve ever been in a position to hear that; he was hardly going to bring up things like sex and masturbation in front of her mother.

The Doctor grabbed the hand that Rose had left lingering on his forearm, and linked their fingers together. “Can I ask you something else, though?”

“Is it another inappropriate one?” Rose teased, tongue touching the corner of her mouth as she grinned at him.

“Wildly inappropriate,” he acknowledged ruefully, with a shy tilt of his head.

“Oh, go on then. What is it?”

He leant in a bit closer, as though imparting a secret, though in reality he wanted her to share one. A probably deeply personal one. “Rose, is there any reason as to why you, um…haven’t recently partaken in anything of the er, two-person kind of sexual - um, fulfilment?”

Rose burst into giggles at the earnest look on his face and closed the distance between them even further, lowering her voice to a whisper when she simply answered, “Yes.”

“Right,” he murmured, swallowing hard. Her face was so close to his now that she went out of focus in his vision. He blinked quickly, his gaze accidentally dropping to her lips and staying there as she spoke.

“Do you want me to elaborate?”

“If you’d be so inclined.” He glanced down at where their knees were touching, hers bare and pressed against his pinstripes, and he suppressed a shiver.

“Well, there are probably about three reasons,” she began calmly. “One is the obvious time issue, in that I don’t have any time left over for…that sort of thing.”

“Well I suppose ‘that sort of thing’ is always much more expedient whilst - ”

“Solo?” she finished for him with a cheeky grin. “Yeah.”

“Mmm.”

“Then there’s the problem of ever meeting someone to do that sort of thing with. I mean, we visit pubs and all that across time and space but it’s hardly like going down the local and meeting someone you’ve got half a chance of seeing ever again, is it?”

“So you aren’t for the, er, casual sort of thing, then.”

“Nah, not really. I’d rather make the effort for someone – you know. A bit special.”

“Right. That’s…”

She raised an eyebrow. “That’s?” she prompted.

“I don’t know. Good? Nice? Prudent?”

Rose laughed and shook her head at him fondly. “If you say so.”

“And, er, the third reason?”

She gave him a look, as though he ought to already know. He blinked at her wordlessly. “Doctor, come on. Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed.”

“I…what?” He didn’t get it. What was she – “Rose, what?” he prompted again, when she merely blushed and ducked her head.

“Sometimes, right, humans like to hold out for a bit in case – well, in case the person they like decides…” She lifted her head to look at him again, biting her lip nervously but her lips still quirked into a smile.

“Do you mean - ” His cheeks went pink and he pointed to himself, his eyes flitting between both of hers quickly as he searched her expression for an answer.

“Well, yeah,” she replied quietly. “That all right?”

He cleared his throat, opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again, appearing at a loss for words.

“Doctor?” she prompted, wishing he’d just say something – anything – to break the awkward silence.

The Doctor raised a hand to her face, cupping her cheek in his palm, his thumb tracing the curve of her cheekbone. Without saying anything, he leant in close and kissed her softly on the lips. She gasped in surprise and he pulled back, tugging on his ear as he stammered, “Sorry, I – I thought - ”

“No, it’s – I was just surprised,” she said, through a laugh. “Can you – can we try that again?”

He smiled slowly, exhaling a breath in relief. “Yeah.” He kissed her again, and her hands went to the back of his neck.

The Doctor, though nervous, was exceedingly delighted by the turn of events. He had wanted to kiss Rose Tyler for a very long time, but had always put it off for one reason or another. Now, though…well, now that he’d started, he wasn’t sure he wanted to stop. Her lips parted against his and he responded in kind, and soon their tongues were sliding together quite nicely. When her fingers slipped into his hair, he made a small sound in the back of his throat and put his as yet unmoving hands on her waist, his fingers curling into the fabric of her top.

Moments later, Rose pulled back, gasping for breath and staring at him with wide eyes.

“All right?” he murmured, unsure, as he stroked his thumbs against her hips.

“Yep,” she said with a shy smile. “You?”

“Oh, definitely,” he answered.

He leant in and pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek, and Rose’s breath hitched. “Doctor…”

“Mm?” He moved his head back to meet her gaze.

“Is this really happening? I mean…is this…gonna be a thing?”

“A thing?” He watched her nibble on her bottom lip and thought to himself that he’d rather like to do that for her.

“Yeah. Like, a thing we do.”

“If you want,” he said casually, still fixated on her mouth.

“Yeah but do you - ”

He leant in again and kissed her lips, before taking that tempting bottom one between his teeth and sucking. Releasing it and nuzzling her nose, he smiled as he whispered, “Sorry for interrupting you, it’s just, you’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

Rose giggled in disbelief and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Kiss me again,” she murmured.

“Gladly,” he replied with a cheeky grin, and engaged her in another snog. It wasn’t his explicit intention to do so, but he soon found himself shifting to his knees and pushing her backwards along the sofa, so that he could stretch out atop her. Rose made small noises of encouragement, muffled by the force of their mouths on one another’s, and opened her legs so that he could lie in between them.

The feel of him pressing against her, his chest on hers and his hands dipping beneath the hem of her top, had Rose kissing him harder, heat and passion clouding her thoughts and squashing any momentary ponderings of things possibly moving too fast.

The Doctor groaned as she lifted her legs and wrapped them around him, pulling back from the kiss to drop his mouth to her neck, kissing his way down to her collar bone as she panted for breath. Her hands ran up his back, sending tingles up his spine, and her hips arched beneath him as he favoured a particular spot at the base of her neck with his tongue.

Then he murmured something that made her cease all movement.

“What were you thinking about?” he asked roughly, as he nibbled at her jawline. “This afternoon, in the flat.” Noticing that she’d gone still, he pushed himself up slightly to regard her expression. Her eyes were wide, and a blush once again stained her cheeks. He cleared his throat. “Sorry. Thought, er. Thought that would – sorry. I’ll just, I’ll stop talking,” he mumbled. 

Her lips twitched and then she let out a giggle. “No, it’s fine, I just…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to answer - ”

“No, I want to, I’m just a bit,” she tilted her head slightly, trying to find the right word. “I dunno, I’m just nervous I s’pose, I’ve never, I’m not one to, you know.”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes. “Talk dirty.”

The Doctor chuckled. “Is that what you call it on Earth in the twenty-first century? Hmm. Interesting.”

“Why what would you call it?”

“Er…I don’t know.” He shrugged a shoulder, gazing at her fondly. “A conversation?”

She blinked at him then swatted his shoulder playfully. “Shut up, it’s more than conversation.”

“Well, yes. I suppose your phrase for it is quite…accurate, really,” he mused, thinking about all the filthy things he’d like to say to her.

She smirked and stared straight into his eyes, feeling a sudden burst of courage as she said, “Why, do you want to say some filthy things to me?”

He lowered himself onto her again, running his knuckles across her cheek before sliding his hand into her hair to cradle her head. “Oh, Rose, you’ve no idea,” he said teasingly, then gave her a tender peck on the lips. “The TARDIS might even filter my words,” he joked.

“Your actions are kind of contradicting that at the mo,” she pointed out, noting the gentle way he was caressing her.

“Oh, you have this way of flipping the switch in my demeanour, you know,” he replied.

“Yeah?”

“Mmm. For instance, sometimes I just want to - ” he cut himself off, his eyes darting from hers.

“Want to what?”

He sighed softly and rested his head on her shoulder, his nose nudging her collar bone.

She realised. “Oh.” She grinned. “So, sometimes you want to just lie on top of me fully clothed and have a cuddle?”

He sighed again. “A bit, yeah.” He lifted his head and looked at her again. “A lot, actually. But then you’ll do something ridiculously sexy and I’ll definitely rather do something else.”

“Like…” she prompted.

“Like undress you and settle myself between your thighs for the entire night.”

Rose yanked him into another kiss, mumbling, “That can be arranged,” against his mouth.

The Doctor slid his hand up beneath her pyjama top, cupping her right breast in his hand and squeezing lightly. Rose was glad she’d had the foresight to leave her bra off when getting into her pjs. He released her breast only to play with her nipple, gliding his palm across it before taking it between his finger and thumb. She moaned into their kiss and began to move her hips against his. She desperately wanted him naked, so she scrambled with his shirt buttons and blindly pushed all the material she could find with her hands over his shoulders, sliding the fabric off him with his help, and running her fingers across his bare chest. He grabbed the hem of her top and lifted it over her head, observing her naked breasts for the first time with a heated gaze. 

"Blimey, you’re beautiful," he whispered absently, cupping both breasts this time and pushing them together, waggling his eyebrows at her, smiling cheekily as they bounced when he let go. She shook her head at him fondly. 

"You’re such a nutter," she said, with affection.

"I’m your nutter, though."

She met his eyes. “Yeah?”

"Mmm."

"Good."

They shared a warm smile, and then the Doctor slid his hands down her abdomen to dance at the waistband of her shorts. “Now…these’ll have to go next, I think,” he mused. “I mean really, they are barely covering anything anyway, I don’t see why you bother.”

She poked his chest. “Oi.”

“I think that you ought to just sleep naked from now on,” he sniffed. “In fact, maybe you should just be naked all the time.”

"All the time?" Rose laughed.

"Well, just when we’re in the TARDIS."

"I’d get cold."

"I’d warm you up."

"That was terrible."

"You fed me that line, it’s your own fault."

"Just take your trousers off. Now."

"That’s a bit demanding." He grinned at her. "I think I like that."

"Take your trousers off and I’ll take my shorts off."

He frowned at her. “But I wanted to take your shorts off - “

"Fine - "

" - with my teeth."

She blinked at him.

"What?"

"That’s - " she started, with raised eyebrows.

"What my dreams are made of," he finished for her, smiling sheepishly.

They were silent for a few seconds, the Doctor waiting patiently, hopefully, for her response.

"Well you’d better get on with it, then." He beamed at her and she couldn’t help but grin back, feeling ridiculous and sort of loving him more than ever. 

He shifted down the sofa a bit and tickled her navel with a quick, teasing swipe of his tongue before settling his teeth around the waistband of her shorts, unwittingly but happily taking her knickers down too as he pulled at the material. He soon realised that his dream-self was a bit ambitious, because his hands had to get involved to help remove the articles of clothing properly. Still, it was fun, and he smiled in accomplishment when he was done.

Rose shifted a little under his unrelenting study of her naked form. “Everything…all right?”

He glanced up at her face. “What do you mean?”

"Well, is it all…what you’d expected, and that." She coughed awkwardly. "I mean, I haven’t…wasn’t expecting company, in this regard, no matter how much I hoped you’d…so I sort of…"

"Rose, I’ve no idea what you’re trying to say but I’m going to stop you with a gentle assurance that you are absolutely gorgeous and I can’t wait to explore you.” He shifted her legs, propping her thighs on his shoulders and running his hands softly across her hips as he checked, “This okay?”

She blushed when she realised what he was going to do. “Um. Yeah.”

"You don’t sound too sure…"

"No, really, it’s great. I’ve - " She exhaled roughly and thought, what the hell. ”This is what I was imagining actually. When I was…on my own.” She bit her lip, knowing that she was blushing a shade of scarlet to rival her earlier flustered state. 

"Oh? Well, that’s a bit brilliant," he smiled, then dove between her legs. He found that he wasn’t inclined to tease her too much, not this time - he would reserve a good few hours for that later, once this initial urgency to be with her for the first time had been sated - so for now he got straight to it, using his tongue to circle her clit before plunging it inside her.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod," Rose gasped out, arching her hips instantly, her hands sinking into his hair. "Ohhh my god."

He chuckled against her at her reaction, beyond pleased. He worked her with his tongue and then his fingers, sliding two into her as his lips retreated to her clit, sucking her firmly. Rose let out a loud groan when he curled his fingers inside her just right, and he silently congratulated himself on discovering such an elusive part of her.

"Jesus Christ, Doctor," she said breathlessly, clutching the strands of his hair with a fierceness that only spurred the Doctor on further. Watching him enthusiastically bringing her such pleasure was the most erotic thing Rose had ever seen.

Abruptly, he lifted his head and, his fingers still pumping, he said casually, “So, Rose Tyler, I have another inappropriate question for you.”

"Oh god, what," she mumbled distractedly, arching her hips to try to get his fingers deeper.

"How many orgasms did you give yourself earlier today?"

She was already flushed and sweating, but she felt herself heat up even more at his question. “Two,” she answered, releasing her grip on his hair to swipe her own away from her face.

He tilted his head, considering. “Hmm. Yeah, reckon I can beat that,” he murmured to himself, before going down on her with his mouth again.

Rose’s hands went back to his hair, and within a couple more minutes she was falling over the edge, the force of her orgasm so great that she sat up and gripped his shoulders. “Fuck,” she gasped. “That - how - oh my god.”

The Doctor smiled, licking his fingers before shuffling back to his earlier position atop her, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek. “All right?”

"Just, wow," she said, unable to form any more words.

"Let me know when you are ready for number two. And three and four." He settled his head between her neck and shoulder and trailed his fingers up at down her arm absently, loving the way she was practically vibrating with satisfaction beneath him.

"Yeah, right, we’ll see," she giggled.

"I plan on doing that several times this evening alone, you know," he told her. "Amongst other things."

"Doctor, I’m only human, you’re gonna have to limit your expectations a bit," Rose laughed.

"Nonsense," he said, swiping his tongue across the base of her neck and smacking his lips together at the taste of her hormones. "You’ve got plenty of stamina left, and you are still very aroused, I can tell."

"Oh, god."

"You’re saying that a lot lately."

"I’ve a lot to say it about."

"You’ve no need to worship me, you know," he teased, lifting his head and waggling his eyebrows at her. Then he lay his head down again, burying his face in her neck and inhaling deeply. "You smell wonderful."

“Guess what.”

“What?”

“I think I’m ready for the next one, now,” she said cheekily.

He chuckled and leant up to give her a kiss. “Any preference how the next one is to be achieved?”

“Hmm…” she trailed her hand down his chest, to his happy trail. “I think it’s about time you did as you were told and got out of those trousers, for a start.”

“Your wish is my command,” he winked. He scrambled off her so that he could remove his trousers, and jumped when Rose reached out a hand to squeeze his bum.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“That is not a problem, don’t you worry. I give you permission to squeeze my bum whenever you like. Unless we’re in front of someone who might execute us for it.”

“Pants off too,” she said next, chuckling at his remarks.

He pushed them off and kicked them and his trousers aside, affording her with a long moment to stare at his bare bum. Then, he turned around and kneeled over her on the sofa again. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw her gulp. “Like what you see?”

“Yeeeep,” she breathed out shakily, then let out a laugh. “Can’t believe this is happening. It’s actually happening.”

He pulled her legs a bit further apart and encouraged her to put them around his waist. Feeling her bare thighs framing his hips was a remarkable sensation, and he closed his eyes and savoured it for a few moments. But Rose grew impatient and jostled him out of his reverie by taking a firm hold of his cock, giving him a few experimental pumps and swiping her thumb over the pre-come at the head. The Doctor groaned, thrusting forwards, wanting more.

“Can we just – for a bit - ” she whispered uncertainly.

“What, Rose?” he murmured, dropping his forehead to hers. His arms were holding him up so that she could keep stroking him between them, but they were soon shaking with the effort of maintaining his weight in the face of the expertise of Rose’s hand.

“Can you, like…”

The Doctor knew she was struggling to voice what she wanted, probably due to some twenty-first century hang-ups, so he gave her a quick but loving kiss and said, “You can say anything to me, all right? Anything.”

“Just…” She squeezed him in her hand. “Rub this against me, for a bit?”

He groaned in agreement and seized her mouth in a passionate snog; her hand crept away from him and he lowered himself fully against her, relaxing his tired arms. He rocked his hips into hers, rubbing his cock through the slickness at her centre, the head bumping her clit with every slow movement forwards.

“This feels so good,” she said when they broke the kiss to breathe, her hands scratching at his back, trying to find purchase.

“Amazing,” he agreed hoarsely. She threw her head back in a moan and he sank his teeth into her exposed throat, sucking hard. Hard enough that Rose knew there would probably be a visible hickey there tomorrow; she shivered at the thought, feeling strangely delighted that he was marking her like that. She realised that she liked this side of the Doctor, this almost possessive side of him which bit and nibbled and sucked and oh, blimey, all other sex she’d ever had paled in comparison to this and he wasn’t even inside her yet. She’d always liked sex but he was awakening something in her that she’d not realised before, a part of her who apparently liked things a little rough, rough but playful, rough and playful and passionate. 

She was so wet that on the next move of his hips, his cock slipped and poked at her entrance accidentally. She lifted her hips to welcome him in. The sounds she made as he slowly slid inside her for the first time would stay with him, echoing in his head, for the rest of his life whenever he thought of this moment, he just knew it.

"Rose you are just, this is, it’s gorgeous, I…" he mumbled incoherently, his eyes involuntarily closing once he’d sank in to the hilt. 

Rose was startled by how right it felt to have him there, stretching her, deep and so very hard inside her. She restlessly arched her back, wanting, needing him to begin moving. “Doctor,” she begged.

He set up a rhythm that started out slow but quickly became frantic; he was already so far gone that he couldn’t help it. Rose didn’t seem to mind, though - in fact by the way her calves were pushing into his bum, encouraging his movements, and the feeling of her nails digging into his back, he thought she was rather loving it like this, fast and hard and quite sporadic. 

He pressed random kisses to her face and jaw and ear, his hands gripping tightly on the armrest of the sofa, his biceps pulling and pushing for leverage, his hips moving faster as she grew more confident with her vocal encouragement. It was hearing her tentative whispers of “oh my god” turning into louder exclamations of “fuck, yes” and “harder, Doctor” that did him in.

"Rose, Rose, Rose," he gasped urgently, knowing he was seconds away from coming. He slid his hand between them to erratically rub at her clit and then - oh then, and he thanked the universe for it - she clenched down around him, the throbbing of her muscles inducing his abrupt release, and as she clawed at his back, moaning through her orgasm, he spent himself inside her, repeating her name over and over.

Catching their breath after riding out their release, both of them struggled not to giggle. The Doctor let go of the armrest and slumped atop Rose. “I’ll move off you, promise,” he said into her shoulder, knowing she must’ve been resenting his heavy weight pressing along her body. “But you’ve rather knackered this old man out for a few minutes.”

She did laugh, then, and he soon joined in. He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her lips with happy hum. He rolled onto his side, sliding between Rose and the back of the sofa, and winced when he realised that, in pulling out of her without having ready tissues available, they’d likely just stained the fabric of their favourite seat. “Oops,” he mumbled, pointing this out to Rose. 

Rose shrugged. “Worth it though, right?”

"Oh yes. A million times yes." He dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "This sofa really isn’t comfy, however, for post-coital snuggling. There’s not nearly enough room."

"How’s about we go and take a nap in my bed?" she said, her tone casual but her eyes filled with hope.

"A nap sounds very good," he agreed. "A nap, cuddles, and then in a couple of hours, times three and four for you, my love."

"No no no, I’m too tired and…sensitive, there’s no way you’ll be able to - hold on." Her heart, which had just started to slow down after its recent exercise, started to pick up speed again. Had he just said -

"Hmm?" he asked, trailing his hand down her chest, silently marvelling at the way the sweat that had been giving her body such a glistening glow cooled her skin. He smiled at the goosebumps his touch raised.

"You just…"

"I just what?"

"You said - never mind, it doesn’t matter."

"No, wait, what did I say?"

"Nothing! It’s fine. Let’s, um, let’s just go to bed, yeah?"

"All right. Can I ask you one more inappropriate question before we move, though?"

She smiled indulgently. “Go ahead.”

"Next time you want to have some…solo time, can you not do it in the flat? And, er. Can I watch?"

"Oh my god," she said, bursting out laughing. "I can’t believe you."

"What?! Just curious, that’s all. Of course, if you want your privacy, I completely understand; I just think it’d be quite a lovely experience, watching you slide your - "

She clapped her hand over his mouth. “All right, all right - as long as I can watch you.”

She felt his smile blossom beneath her fingers. “Deal,” he said, the word muffled by her hand. She moved it and gave his nose an affectionate peck.

"Come on, Time Lord," she said, sitting up and stretching. She reached for her discarded pyjamas but the Doctor linked his hand with hers before she could pick them up.

Looking at her innocently when she turned a raised eyebrow on him, he merely said, “What? Didn’t you know, Rose Tyler? Once off for the night, those pyjamas simply cannot be put back on.”

"Is that so?" she grinned, tongue touching the corner of her mouth.

He pulled her up with him and led her to the doorway, remaining equally as naked himself. “Oh, yes, it is definitely so. It’s a rule, actually.”

"Since when?"

"Since tonight."

"How convenient."

"It is rather, isn’t it?" 

"You think you’re so impressive."

"By the sounds you were making earlier, Rose, I think we can safely say, once and for all, that I am so impr-“

"Oh you’d better shush or else you won’t fit through my door, with that big head of yours."

"Do you know, Rose Tyler, that if I were a different sort of man I’d either be offended by that or turn what you just said into an innuendo. Luckily for you, I’m just going to remain in a dignified silence…oi, did you just snort at me? Was that a scoff? I’ll have you know that once, I remained in a dignified silence for over - "

"Let me guess, three seconds?"

"You’re very cheeky for someone who is wandering down my corridor naked and covered in love bites."

She pushed open the door to her room. “Bed,” she said, reiterating her point with a large yawn.

"All right. But actually, I’m not so tired myself anymore, all I needed was a nice wander, a stretch of the legs, so how long do you suppose you’ll need to - oh." He looked at her fondly as she crawled into bed and, as soon as her head hit the pillow, fell asleep. Chuckling, he slipped under the duvet beside her and snuggled close to her back, curling around her, thinking that maybe a quick nap would do him some good after all, if it meant sleeping with Rose in his arms. And, he thought with a naughty grin, he had to make sure that he was fully energised for everything he was going to do with her when they woke up.


End file.
